In the construction of railroad tracks, wood cross-ties are positioned on the roadbed and normally have a pair of spaced-apart tie plates mounted on the upper surface thereof which support the rails. Normally, spikes are driven downwardly through openings formed in the tie plate into the cross-tie to maintain the tie plate thereon. Additionally, spikes are normally driven through openings formed in the tie plate downwardly into the cross-tie with the head of the spike engaging a portion of the rail to hold the rail on the tie plate. However, in severe service applications, the spikes tend to loosen.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved rail fastening system for severe service application.
A further object of the invention is to provide a toggle tie plate rail fastening system for severe service application.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a rail fastening system which not only includes means for securing a tie plate to a wood cross-tie but which also includes means for securing the rails to the tie plate.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.